Straight On Till Morning
by Kenna Monster
Summary: It's been 10 years since their adventures in Neverland and the Darling family has worked hard to adjust to a normal life. Until one day when an injured Peter Pan shows up, asking for their help.
1. Chapter 1

This story begins, like all stories, with a wish. A wish for freedom. A wish for adventure. A wish for love.

The night Peter returned to the Darling's was exactly ten years from when the three children had returned from Neverland, accompanied by the Lost Boys. It was a normal evening as the family sat down for dinner. Mr Darling still worked at the bank, but only three days a week with John as his apprentice. Mrs Darling and Aunt Millicent ran their publishing company from the house, and Wendy was working on her third story. Meanwhile Tootles, Nibs, Curly, Slightly, Michael, Skunk and Fox worked for a local adoption agency to help get children off the streets and into good homes. And no one hardly mentioned Peter Pan.

"How was your day?" Mr Darling asked as he took his wife's hand.

She smiled at him. "It was perfect."

"We published five novels this week," Aunt Millicent chimed in.

"How's your story coming along?" Mr Darling asked, turning to look at his daughter.

"Splendid," Wendy replied. "I'm nearly finished!"

With that announcement her brothers all erupted into hoots and cheers. Mr and Mrs Darling just smiled as they watched their children.

"That's wonderful!"

"Congrats!"

"About time!"

"Can we hear some?"

"It's not done yet," Wendy replied, grinning.

Suddenly the front door slammed open. Everyone whirled around, craning their necks to see what was going on.

"Father?" John asked as Mr Darling stood up.

"Stay here," Mr Darling replied. The boys stood up but obeyed, watching as he walked out of the dining room and towards the door. There were a few tense moments of silence before they heard a shout. Ignoring their father's order, all of the family rushed after him.

They weren't sure what to expect, but when they found Mr Darling supporting an unconscious young man wearing brown pants and a green vest over his bare chest, it came as a surprise. John and Nibs recovered first, rushing to help get the man into the parlor and onto a couch. Once he was settled Mrs Darling knelt beside him, checking for injury. One shoulder was stained with blood, and as she removed his vest they all saw why.

A deep wound pierced his shoulder right below the collarbone, and a mottle of bruises ranging from yellow to purple and black covered his ribs on the same side.

"Who is he?" Slightly asked.

"Peter," Wendy whispered. Everyone looked at her, then down at the man. It took the rest of them a few moments until one by one they recognized him. He had changed in the past ten years, but then again they all had.

"I thought he never aged," Aunt Millicent said, confused.

"If he was in this world too long he would," Tootles explained. The rest of the Lost Boys were at a loss for words. They'd never seen Peter get a cold, and injuries were for the pirates they fought. Seeing their old leader in such a state was unnerving.

"He must've been attacked and came here for help," Mr Darling said.

"Should we take him to a doctor?" Aunt Millicent asked.

Mr Darling shook his head. "Peter came here for a reason, we can take care of him."

"Go get towels, and warm water," Mrs. Darling said. The boys snapped into attention, running from the room. Wendy stayed, staring down at Peter. If it wasn't for his chest slowly rising and falling she wouldn't know if he still lived. There was just so much blood.

A few hours later Peter's wound was cleaned and bandaged as best as possible and his wrist was set and wrapped. He still hadn't regained consciousness.

"Go get some sleep," Wendy suggested as Michael yawned.

"I'm fine," he replied stubbornly. He was the only other one who had managed to stay awake-John, Nibs, Curly, Tootles, Slightly, Skunk and Fox were sprawled around the room while Mr and Mrs Darling and Aunt Millicent had gone to bed.

Peter stirred and Wendy whirled around, watching his face anxiously as he scrunched his forehead in pain before slowly opening his eyes.

"Wendy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: Here's just a short chapter to hold everyone over until I'm able to update with something much longer. Enjoy!]**

"Wendy?"

She thought she'd never hear his voice again. Never hear him say her name in that way which sent jolts down her arms. He was her Peter. Her first love. And she'd given up on him ten years ago.

"How do you feel?" She asked, struggling to maintain herself.

Peter glanced around, taking in the sight of the boys sprawled wherever they pleased, Michael standing nearby looking shocked. Obviously it wasn't the grand reunion Peter had been expecting, but he always knew how to make an entrance.

"Peter?" Wendy snapped him back to reality and he smiled faintly at her, closing his eyes.

"It's good to be back," he sighed.

"How long have you been in the city?" Michael asked, pulling up a chair.

"A few months," Peter replied. He kept his eyes closed though Wendy saw him clench his jaw, attempting to hide his pain with bravado and a clever story. As usual.

"And you never came to visit?" Wendy asked in surprise.

Peter opened his eyes, and for a moment he looked like the boy she'd met all those years ago. Then his gaze hardened and the boy vanished.

"You wanted your family. You got your wish. I wasn't about to come and muck it all up," he said, turning his head away from her. He coughed, a deep rattle in his chest that left him breathless and shaky.

"So how'd you get hurt?" Michael asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Met some fellows...in the park...who didn't like my stories," Peter gasped.

"What were you doing in the park so late at night?" Wendy asked, unsure if what he said was the truth.

For a long moment Peter was silent. Then he said softly, "I was looking for new lost boys. I can't fight the pirates on my own."

"What pirates? Peter?" Wendy was shocked to see he'd slipped back into sleep, his eyebrows still pulled together. She reached out, smoothing the hair back from his forehead and watching him slowly relax.

"Get some sleep, I'll watch him," Michael promised. Wendy nodded, quietly joining John on one of the couches. She curled up, pulling the blanket over her and falling asleep staring at Peter's face across the room.

* * *

The next day Peter spiked a fever and slept fitfully, tossing and turning while he was caught in a dream. Mr and Mrs Darling tried everything they could think of and the boys kept leaving the house on errands to get more supplies. But none of it helped.

Eventually Skunk suggested what had been nagging at the back of Wendy's mind since she awoke that morning.

"What if Peter needs to return to Neverland in order to get better?"

"He's much too weak to make the journey alone," John said. Wendy looked around at her brothers, watching realization slowly hit each and every one of them. It took her parents even less time.

"How would you return?" Mrs Darling asked. "It took hundreds of fairies last time."

"We also had a pirate ship. Hopefully this time it'd be a little easier," Wendy replied.

"If this is our last option then I suppose we should take it," Mr Darling said matter-of-fact.

Wendy couldn't help but smile. She was returning to Neverland, the place of her dreams that she had long ago given up. She only wished it could be under better circumstances.

Nibs and Curly ran to the park, returning half an hour later with Tink. She was distraught, zooming around the room in anger when she saw Peter. It took a while for her to calm down and tell them what had happened. Wendy was surprised to hear Peter had told the truth. He indeed was in the park looking for new lost boys to recruit, except he had been injured fighting the pirates and only been in London a few days. When they tried asking Tink about Neverland and the pirates she began zipping around again, too agitated to do anything more than sprinkle fairy dust on each of them.

"Think happy thoughts," Wendy instructed the boys as Tootles and John wrapped their arms around Peter's waist and hoisted him upright.

"Be safe," Mrs Darling said as each of them slowly began to lift up off the ground. Mr Darling held the front door open as Skunk, Fox, Michael, Nibs, Slightly, Curly, John, Peter, Tootles and Wendy flew out into the evening air.

"Hurry back!" Aunt Millicent called out, the three adults watching the shrinking shapes disappear into the darkening sky.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" John shouted to Wendy.

She grinned at him. "I could never forget even if I wanted to."

"Which star is it?" Curly asked.

"Second to the right!" Wendy replied, pointing ahead.

They grabbed onto each other, racing through the stars and distant galaxies until at last they were approaching Mermaid Lagoon, the water below them clear and crisp. Tink suddenly flew into Wendy's face, squeaking and pointing.

"Tink says the hangman's tree isn't safe anymore!" Wendy yelled to the others as they veered, changing course and heading to the Indian Camp. It was one of only a few places on the island Wendy knew would be good for them to hide at.

They landed roughly, barely able to keep their footing as they skidded to a stop in the center of the camp. Shouts erupted around them as warriors grabbed their weapons, quickly surrounding their small group.

"Who sent you? Where's Pan?" The village chief demanded, stepping forward.

"He's hurt, we need your help," Wendy explained, stepping aside so the chief could see Peter being supported by Tootles and John. The chief walked forward, grabbing Peter's chin and lifting his face. He remained unconscious.

"Take him to the healer," the chief said, pointing to the tent. Wendy led the way, holding open the flap so Tootles and John could walk inside and lay Peter on one of the grass mats. A healer unbuttoned his shirt and began examining the wound.

"How long has been asleep?" She asked.

"A few hours, I think," John replied. He looked around at the others. "Not sure how long travel to Neverland actually takes."

"He's lost a lot of blood. We will need to burn the wound to seal it," the woman said. She placed an iron tong in her small fire, stirring it among the coals until it glowed bright red. "Hold him down."

Everyone quickly grabbed some part of Peter and held him as the healer placed the tong against his wound, the flesh sizzling. The smell made Wendy sick to her stomach but she fought through it as Peter whimpered and tossed his head. He was nearly conscious when the healer removed the tong and inspected her work.

"He will need to rest. I have done all I can for him right now," she said.

"Thank you," Nibs said, resisting the urge to hold out his hand. He really didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of her.

She gestured towards the opening. "My father will want to speak with you now."

"Your father?" Michael asked.

"I'm Princess Lionrose," she replied.

John leaned forward. "Is your sister Tigerlily?"

Lionrose nodded. "She is with the other warriors scouting the pirate stronghold."

"What stronghold?" Wendy asked.


End file.
